


her (loving you)

by pleasydeasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasydeasy/pseuds/pleasydeasy
Summary: Ginny Weasley is twelve when she meets Luna Lovegood.





	

Ginny Weasley is twelve when she meets Luna Lovegood. They have Herbology together, and Luna is quite good at it, but it seems no one wants to be her partner, so Ginny volunteers.

Luna has a dreamy voice, and she says some weird things, and Ginny supposes that’s why her classmates don’t like her. But Luna is kind, and quite entertaining sometimes, even though she probably doesn’t mean to be.

In their third year, Ginny learns that Luna likes to eat her lunch outside, under the tree by the lake, and goes to find her there. It becomes part of her routine, sitting under the tree, listening to Luna talk and argue whether or not nargles really exist. Luna is quite convincing when she wants to be, and soon enough, the idea of nargles doesn’t sound so ridiculous.

Ginny has grown up with Fred and George, so when the snow comes, she shows Luna how to get into the kitchen, and they eat there instead.

After the Cedric dies and Voldemort comes back, Ginny moves to Grimmuald Place with her family. She wants to write to Luna, but she isn’t allowed to. Summer goes by painfully slowly, and every day, Ginny feels like Luna is forgetting her. But when she arrives at the train station, Luna turns and gives her that smile of hers, and Ginny throws her arms around her.

Fourth year is already bad from the start, and it keeps getting worse. The only light in the dark is eating with Luna and the DA meetings. Ginny watches Luna produce a patronus, and her heart is about to burst.

Luna jumps on her invisible horse and flies with them to London. Luna fights alongside them. Luna grabs Ginny’s hand and her eyes are filled with tears when Ginny wakes her up and tells her about Sirius. «Oh, _Harry_ ,» she says, because even though she doesn’t know what Sirius was to Harry, she knows he’s in pain.

Ginny Weasley is fifteen years old when she realizes Luna Lovegood is probably the most beautiful person she’s ever met.

Luna draws on her hand when she’s bored, and Ginny walks around with her wrists covered in ink. Flowers, words, spells, anything that comes to Luna’s mind. «You’re my best friend,» she tells Luna one day, and Luna’s face lights up in a way that makes Ginny’s heart ache.

She dates and breaks up with boys, and thinks she might have something with Harry, but then Harry breaks up with her. And Ginny understands. She does.

Sixth year is filled with fear and cruelty, and Ginny learns how to be strong for other people. She and Neville and Luna stick together, and when Luna is taken by the death eaters — it fills Ginny with sickening fear. She goes home for Christmas break and doesn’t come back. She worries and worries, about Luna, and Ron and Harry and Hermione, and the rest of her family.

When the moment finally comes, when the Battle of Hogwarts starts, it’s almost relieving. Finally, _finally_ she can do something else than worry.

And then Fred dies. And Tonks and Lupin and countless others. And Harry dies and wakes up again, and then finally, Voldemort dies.

Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old, and she has just been through a war. She is sixteen when she spots a blonde head in the crowd, and meets Luna’s big, blue eyes. She pushes past her mother and shrugs off her father’s concerned hand.

Luna meets her halfway, takes her hands and kisses her, and Ginny feels like she can breathe a little easier.

At some point she starts crying and Luna holds her and doesn’t say anything, but that’s alright.

Ginny Weasley is sixteen when she realizes she’s probably, definitely in love with Luna Lovegood. And that’s alright, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship makes me feel Things™


End file.
